Natsu X Lucy: A College Dream
by Nalu.dragfeelia
Summary: Natsu is new to this whole college thing as he was homeschooled by his father, but when a certain blonde guides him through the year. What will happen when he catches feeling for her.
1. The Arival

The blonde haired female paid the driver on bus 67, she had no idea where she was going but she wanted it to be far away from here. After she had paid, she made her way to the back of the bus where a blue short haired teen was and sat down next to her. She wished she had sat next to the window so she could stare out into space like she always did, but as she was sitting next to a stranger it was awkward peering over their shoulder. Lucy thought about the places she had traveled, she had been to almost every nook and cranny of Fiore, but then Lucy thought about how far away from home she was and it made her feel sick. However, she was snapped out of her trance it when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey, not trying to be rude but are you going to Fairytail College" The girl next to her asked.  
"Yes i am." Lucy mumbled, the girl looked at her with hypnotizing hazel eyes.  
"Are you ok?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
"I'm fine. My name is Lucy by the way, nice to meet you." Lucy liked this girl, she felt wanted a round her, the blue haired female smiled,  
"My name is Levy, Levy McGarden, It's a pleasure!" She beamed.

The bus seized to a halt, Lucy and Levy had reached their destination. As Lucy stepped off the bus she was greeted by the warmth of the yellow sun shining down on her, she had a feeling she was gonna like this year of college. She took her phone out from her pocket and put in some headphones, she hummed to herself as the tune blasted into her ears. "Your crazy and i'm out of my mind" She sung out loud.  
It wasn't long before she had realised that Levy was laughing at her whilst people stared and were laughing along with her new friend. She stopped singing and looked down at the ground in embarrassment, her walking speed quickened and her breathing got heavier as her face flushed red.

"You have a beautiful voice Lu-chan!" Levy smiled trying to contain her laughter even further.  
"Lu-Chan? Who is Lu-Chan?"  
"You silly!" The teen burst out with laughter.  
"W-what? I told you my name is Lucy!?"  
Levy roared with laughter.  
"IT'S A NICKNAME!" She was basically crying now.

After a short walk the pair were stood before Fiore's best university, Fairytail. Lucy took a piece of paper from the desk stating her room details on it, her floor number was 4 and her room number was 34. She walked up the 3 flights of stairs to see her blue haired friend stepping out of an elevator. Lucy wondered why she didn't take the elevator I think Levy was wondering the same thing, maybe she was a dumb blonde. She made her way to door number 34 and took out her key she was given, before she had even inserted the key into the lock she felt something jump on her back.

"OMG LU-CHAN WE ARE TOTALLY ROOMIES!" The really excited bluenett squealed into her ear. Lucy waited a while for her hearing to come back before replying,  
"HELL YEAH!" She yelled.  
"We are gonna have so much fun Lu-Chan!" Levy squeaked as Lucy turned the key.  
"Of course we are!" Lucy giggled, she had never felt so happy  
 **_X_**

 **TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY**

 **_X_**

Lucy woke up at 5 am to the smell of bacon filling her nostrils, if anything could wake her it was bacon. She followed the scent into the kitchen to see levy dishing up a full English breakfast with the whole shabang, Lucy's mouth was watering. "Morning Lu-Chan!" Levy beamed as she handed lucy the plate of breakfast. By the time Lucy had finished munching on her mouthwatering meal it was 5:30 am and she had classes starting at 6:30 so she had to hurry. She went to the washroom and took a nice hot shower with her favorite body wash, she loved it because it smelt of her mother. After her brisk shower she looked through her wardrobe at the selection of clothing, after 10 minutes of deciding she picked out an outfit. It was a light blue tank top with Denim jeans and to top it off she put on a white jacket, she liked her outfit as it complimented her figure with the tight jeans. By the time she was ready it was 6:10 so she decided to leave, she grabbed her keys, phone and her bag and headed out the door before shouting goodbye to her roommate.

Her first class was in the Languages block in classroom C15, she checked the time, it was 6:20 she still had time. She had started to walk to her class when she heard someone shout.

"HEY MISS!" Someone shouted from behind her, she spun around to see a pink haired male running towards her,  
"Umm... Yes?"  
"Do you know where C15 is?" The out of breath male asked,  
"Yeah. I'm on my way now." She said pointing in the direction she was heading,  
"May I come with you!" He asked.  
"Sure I don't see why not!" She smiled  
"Um wait I never caught your name!" The male said rubbing the back of his head nervously,  
"Oh...Lucy, My name is Lucy Heartfelia..." She looked down,  
"Lucy? What a beautiful name. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu looked at the female who was blushing like crazy. God was she cute he thought.

The two walked to class together in silence but it wasn't at all awkward, it just felt normal. Once they reached class Lucy realised it was now 6:35. Before she could say anything Natsu jumped in to apologize for her. That's the least he could do for a girl who was kind enough to help him. Natsu looked at the blonde and gestured for her to sit next to him and when she did he felt a warm sensation through his body.

- **X** -  
 **A/N: OMG YOU GUYS I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS FANFICTION XD. I know i was writing another fanfiction but i wasn't getting anywhere with it soooooo i deleted it to make this one! Anyway I know there isn't much NALU! BUT before you shout at me i just want to say THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER SO CALM YOUR TITIES! Anyway next chapter should be out soon sorry if its not i'm only human i am not a robot OK! anyway love you lots!**


	2. Mixed Feelings

Natsu sat at the desk next to Lucy trying to take in as much information on her just by staring, but he wasn't sure that was such a good idea considering she could notice him and think him a creep. Natsu turned to look at the board and tried to focus, he was doing well so far, he was taking notes and asking questions, well he thought he was doing well. However, when he looked down at his paper he found that he had just drawn a dragon with the word board at the top, he cursed under his breath at his stupidity. Then did he only just realize everyone was looking at him as if they were waiting for him to say something, even Lucy was.

"Natsu! Answer my question." Demanded Miss Vermilion,  
"S-sorry c-c-could you repeat it?" Natsu's stuttering was uncontrollable when he was embarrassed.  
"I said what is onomatopoeia?!" He could tell by the tone of her voice she was unhappy, Natsu did't know what that was or what she was talking about, so he just looked at her with a blank expression.  
"An onomatopoeia is a word that phonetically imitates, resembles or suggests the source of the sound that it describes. For example Oink and Meow." Lucy said, Natsu was glad she did that because she had just saved his ass.  
"Wow didn't know you had that in you Luce!" Natsu whispered over to the blonde teen,  
"Oh i-it was j-just simple literature." Lucy stuttered, She was getting nervous Natsu could tell and he found it cute. "D-d-don't look a-at m-m-me like that!" Lucy exclaimed making Natsu chuckle.

 **_X_**

 **TIMESKIP TO LUNCH!**  
 **_X_**

Natsu walked over to the cafeteria to go get some lunch, all that work had tired him out completely, it wasn't long before he noticed a Black haired male sitting at a table by himself. Natsu dashed over to the table to sit with him, for some reason he wasn't wearing a shirt, Natsu found that strange as he was sure that wasn't allowed. The Black haired teen looked at him strangely which made Natsu feel uneasy. He shifted around in his seat before trying to start a conversation.

"Hello!" Natsu started trying to catch his attention, he still didn't take any notice of him.  
"Heloooo!" Natsu said getting frustrated waving his hand in front of his face.  
"GET OUT OF MY FACE FLAME BRAIN!" The teen snapped, causing natsu to jump. Natsu cleared his throat.  
"Hello, my name is Natsu." he said putting out his hand for him to shake, when he didn't shake it Natsu awkwardly just brought it back to his side.  
"My name is Gray Fullbuster, I'm captain of the soccer team." Gray proclaimed, Natsu's jaw dropped realising he was in front of a well known guy.  
"H-hello! D-d-o you mind me sitting here?" He was getting nervous again and embarrassed,  
"Sure! I don't see why not!" He exclaimed, Natsu was beginning to think he was making some friends and he liked it that way, but he still hadn't met his roommate yet he wondered if the man in front of him was his roommate, but he wasn't just gonna ask.

Suddenly he noticed a blonde girl approaching the pair of them, he ran a hand through his hair as she sat down next to him. She was carrying a notebook with hearts and stars scribbled on the front, it had something written on it in her neat swirly writing. He just ignored it and smiled at her, he looked over at Gray who was looking her up and down, Natsu kicked him under the table to kinda say stop, and he did.

"Hey Nastu, I see you have made a friend!" Lucy chirped, she looked happy, happier than when he last saw her but that could be because they were in a classroom learning about onomatopoeia.  
"What's up with you blondie?" Gray asked looking as confused as Natsu,  
"Oh nothing its not like I have a date or anything!" Lucy had a sarcastic hint to her voice and that worried Natsu alot.  
"O-Oh w-who is t-t-the lucky g-guy?" Natsu was getting nervous again. Crap!  
"LOKE!" Lucy squealed making her resemble a pig, Natsu's face fell even further, he knew Loke as a kid, why is she going on a date with that scum?  
"T-that's great!" Natsu said rolling his eyes, he knew what he was gonna do later, he was gonna knock some sense into Loke.  
"Are you ok? You look very pale." Lucy said with concern, Natsu stood up in frustration getting ready to leave,  
"I'M FINE!" And with that Natsu turned and stormed away in the other direction, tears escaping his eyes.

Why the hell is Loke going on a date with Lucy all he will do is break her heart, he only keeps the girl for the night and never talks to them again. He was a play boy and he was gonna tell Lucy, but why would Lucy listen to a pink haired maniac she had only met today? Thats right she wouldn't but Natsu had to at least try, he wasn't gonna let him make Lucy cry!

 **_X_**

 **TIME SKIP TO 5:30 PM!**

 **_X_**

Lucy got in the shower for the second time today, she was SO excited for her date with Loke tonight. They were gonna have dinner at a fancy restaurant called the blue pegasus and go to Magnolia Movie Theater, they were going to watch a movie about two wizards who fall in love. Lucy had to wear something nice and fancy as this restaurant was posh, She decided she would wear something red and tight to show her curves more. Once she was changed she did her makeup, she didn't want to over do it but she didn't want to look under-dressed so she did her usual makeup but instead added eyeliner and red lipstick. She was ready, she looked into the mirror to check her looks but then she realised how much she looked like her mother, it brought a tear to her eyes but then she remembered she was wearing makeup. Out of nowhere Levy came into the room and Lucy already knew what she was going to say.

"oh Lu-chan you look... BEAUTIFUL!" She said jumping up and down like a little girl,  
"Thanks Levy! I'm going on a D.A.T.E!" She spelled out date and every letter she said she would move her hips as if it were a beat to a dance.  
"A DATE!" Levy screamed with excitement, " Who is the lucky guy Lu-Chan?!" She squealed, Levy was more excited for the date than Lucy was.  
"His name is Loke." She said with pride.  
"Oh Lu-Chan! Make sure you lock the door when you get back i will leave it unlocked!"  
"Ok Levy but i better get going now! See ya!" And with a blink of an eye she ran out the door.

 **_X_**

 **TIME SKIP AND SCENE CHANGE!**

 **_X_**

Lucy sat at the table with an orange haired male, he was wearing a suit and tie with some glasses, he looked very sophisticated and Lucy was digging it.

"You look beautiful Lucy." Loke said to the nervous blonde while grabbing her hand, Lucy was starting to feel uncomfortable now, She wanted to scream when she felt a hand touch her thigh.  
"Hey c-" Before she could finish her sentence, a pick haired male punched Loke in the face.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

-X-

 **A/N: OMG THAT WAS SO INTENSE I WAS LIKE FAN GIRLING SO HARD AT THIS CHAPTER! any way another chapter will be out tomorrow TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE YOUUUUUUU!**


	3. Confession

Loke grabbed his nose as he was thrown to the ground by Natsu, he tried to crawl away from the enraged teen but Natsu just lashed out at him. Natsu's Black onyx eyes ment Lucy's brown orbs, his heart broke when he saw how scared she looked but before he could say anything Loke's fist collided with his face. His vision went blurry for a few seconds but when it came back to him, he knocked Loke to the ground again, Natsu's rage resembled a Dragon protecting his gold and his gold was Lucy, Loke was going to pay and Natsu was gonna make sure he felt pain he had never felt before.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER LOKE!" Natsu roared,  
"Dude I was only gonna have a little fun with her tonight, no big deal!" Loke chuckled.  
"Y-you s-said you loved m-me?" Lucy whimpered, as tears were falling from her eyes,  
"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU MADE LUCE CRY!" as Natsu said the word cry he threw Loke across a table.  
Loke wiped some blood away from his mouth before replying "Shame I wanted her to cry my name tonight!" Loke said with a laugh, god did he make Natsu sick.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu screamed before taking a bottle of wine and knocking it over his head, Loke was knocked out flat.  
"Lucy?" he panted, Lucy nodded  
"We are leaving." and with that he picked up Lucy bridel style and ran out the door.

 **_X_**

 **TIME SKIP!**

 **_X_**

Natsu dropped the tired and scared Lucy off at her house. He stared into her dazzling eyes for a while.

"Lucy?" he asked,  
"Yes?" she replied  
"Why you so god damn cute?" he said with a smirk.  
"W-what d-" before she finished Natsu smashed his lips into hers, Lucy went so red and was so shocked but despite all of that she leaned into kiss, she put her arms around his neck as Natsu pulled her closer, as he did so he let out a low groan. Although, Lucy had forgotten she had a roommate and before her and Natsu had split apart Levy had opened the door.  
"EEP! Lu-Chan I am so so so sorry!" Levy squeaked and dashed back inside, a few seconds after Lucy pulled away from his kiss and ran her hand through his hair while whispering into his ear.  
" _I love you Natsu."_ Natsu suddenly became all nervous again and quickly replied before he had a panic attack,  
"I love you to."

 **_X_**

 **Time Skip Lucy's POV**

 **_X_**

 _I pick up my pen and my diary and start to write:_

 __ _ **Dear Mother,**_

 _ **Today was so exciting I met this guy, and I am CRAZILY in love with him, I'm sure he is the one mum!  
Well back to what happened today. I was supposed to go on a date with this guy called Loke, but I didn't know the only reason he wanted me was to get me in his bed! But as we were eating at the blue pegasus Natsu came and had a HUGE fight with him, Natsu is the guy im in love with by the way. Natsu started yelling at him saying stuff like 'YOU MADE HER CRY YOU WILL FEEL PAIN' I'm sure you would love him mum and you will not beleive what happend a few hours ago! WE KISSED! Anyway its getting late now mum and I have classes so im gonna get some rest. **_

_**Love Lucy**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxx**_

 _I switched off the lamp and went to sleep thinking about my one and only Natsu._

 **-  
A/N: OMG GUYS! OK I ADDED SOME RUDE STUFF IN BUT! I HOPE NONE OF YOU HAD NOSEBLEEDS! anyway sorry this is such a short chapter but i didn't really know what to add sooo BUT NATSU AND LUCY KISSED! anyway luv ya xxxxxx  
-**  
 **E/N: Hi guys im the editor of this FanFic I have started editing today so if you see any mistakes can you please let me know! Thank you! xx**


End file.
